


Art for The Night Flowers

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles was beside the fire, completely naked and lying on his chest, with a small book in his hands, on a pile of bear skins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Night Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Night Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083018) by [DarkAthena (seraphim_grace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/DarkAthena). 



> Drawn for Seraphim_grace's "The Night Flowers" as part of [Teen Wolf Big Bang](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/).  
> Loads of thanks to Smunchkin for the beta :)

  
_"I found some plums in brandy." Derek said, shouldering open the door,"and some tea leaves, there was some cheese but it was questionable, I don't know if it was blue or," he stopped. Stiles was beside the fire, completely naked and lying on his chest, with a small book in his hands, on a pile of bear skins._   



End file.
